


The Chronicles of Rick Roll

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Superheroes like Coffee Too [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Pranks, Rick-Rolling, Steve isn't dumb, The Great Avengers Prank War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to prank Steve, and it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Rick Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nadine's Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557538) by [LlamaLlamaNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt). 



> Once again inspired by the wonderful Camikila. I wasn't kidding when I called her my Muse.

BONUS

 

THE CHRONICLES OF RICK ROLL

  

After meeting Captain 'tight-ass' America, Tony had made it his life mission (well besides saving the world yadda, yadda, yadda) to annoy Steve, and to introduce him to the modern world one missed reference at a time.

 

This week on the reference list? Music.

Tony had programed the doors to play different pop songs and important culture songs, as well as memes every time Cap opened one. This included the fridge, microwave, and even cabinets. Only drawers and windows were spared the treatment.

Tony was shocked however when one morning he walked into the kitchen to Steve dancing around mouthing the words to a song, the cabinet door behind him wide open, Clint at the table, head down moaning to himself.

Natasha just glared at Tony angrily as Steve cheerfully sang along with the song that started playing when he had opened the cabinet.  
 

  
**_"_** _We've know each other for so long_  
 _Your heart's been aching but_  
 _You're too shy to say it_  
 _Inside we both know what's been going on_  
 _We know the game and we're gonna play it_."

 

"Hold up! You know Rick Astley?!" Tony exclaimed incredulous.  
   
Steve looked up confused at Tony's shocked tone. "Sam introduced me while I was is the hospital. I like this song."

 

Tony was confounded and speechless.

Clint's head thumped down on the table repeatedly. "There goes my track record for not being Ricked Rolled!" Clint bemoaned to himself.

Natasha's food connected with his shin under the table and he yelped.

Steve turned back to his cooking, smirking to himself. Clint caught the look out of the corner of his eye while complaining of abuse to Nat and while Stark mimicked a gaping fish, lips opening and closing soundlessly.

Clint grinned internally. Rick Rolling Tony frequently would be worth having to suffer through the same and having to suffer through Natasha's abuse.

_Planning pranks with Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America would be too much fun_ , Clint thought to himself.  _Maybe Kate would want to join in_?  
  
  


_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_   
_Gotta make you understand_   
  
_Never gonna give you up_   
_Never gonna let you down_   
_Never gonna run around and desert you_   
_Never gonna make you cry_   
_Never gonna say goodbye_   
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

 

And so what would come to be known as the Great Avengers prank War began.


End file.
